In the existing mouse device such as mouse pen and traditional mouse, left button, right button, middle button and all control switch are mechanical control switch, such as microswitch or thin-film switch. Such mechanical control switch is contact-type, time difference certainly exists between switch-on and switch-off, thus it cannot respond rapidly and in time; and the contact part thereof for switch-on will generate fatigue deformation and wear, the sensitivity thereof will be gradually degraded, and thus the useful life period thereof will be limited. Generally, the actual life period of the mechanical control switch just can be clicked by tens of or at most millions of times, often it is the shortest-lifetime component among all components of the mouse device, and consequently increases the use-cost of user's.
The existing mouse pen is equipped with an LED light and an image receiver in a bottom end of the penholder thereof LED light emits light to irradiate a plane where mouse pen sliding, and images formed thereon are in turn received by the image receiver to chase movement traces of the mouse pen, and then the cursor movement displayed on a monitor of a computer is controlled. Because the mouse pen needs respectively set LED light and image receiver, assembling is relatively miscellaneous, outer diameter of the penholder bottom is difficultly reduced, and the big penholder reduces grasping comfort. Additionally, the penpoint of the existing mouse pen is usually inserted into a pen head and then keeps close to a photoelectric switch in the penholder. When the penpoint is pressed, it moves upwards to keep the photoelectric switch turn on. The penpoint bears a spring, so as to afford a resilience force when the mouse pen is taken up. However, for such installation structure of the existing penpoint, when desired to replace the penpoint, it is necessary to detach the penpoint together with the pen head, and to reassemble pen head back after the penpoint is replaced, and operations are miscellaneous.
Furthermore, the penpoint of existing mouse pen is specially designed and manufactured, when the penpoint is damaged, the user cannot replace it himself, and yet cannot choose to replace it according to his desire.